


Baby Bulls

by AndSoISaidMrglrg



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Diapered, Diapers, F/M, Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg
Summary: Story for Herbal Tea. Training is important, but it's also important to relax every once in a while, and what better way than to ditch all your adult responsibility and spend the day as a baby?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Baby Bulls

“S-so you’re really into this stuff, huh Asta?” Noelle stuttered as she asked to confirm with the muscular boy that what they were doing wasn’t just some one off thing, a bright red blush flushing across her face as she looked down at her attire, or rather lack thereof. Of course, nothing made her more flustered than when she gazed upon the commoner, she called her comrade. His burly biceps and well-toned body was more than enough to make her cheeks burn hotter than the sun, but what really got her so worked up was the fact that there were not one, not two, not even three, but five thick, crinkly diapers swaddled tightly around the young magic knight’s waist.

“Oh yeah! Sometimes it’sh just nicshe to wewax and haf fun! I mwean, twaining ish nicshe and aww, but I wike ta do dis once a monf.” Asta lisped from behind his pacifier, his words nearly unintelligible with the amount of drool that was pouring down the sides of his mouth, but it was just good enough for the silver-haired royal to decipher what the young boy was saying.

Meanwhile, atop his head, Nero, or rather Secre, sat perched in Asta’s hair with her usual stoic expression as the two played their infantile game. She might have claimed to want no part in this odd activity, yet there she was, sitting in her usual spot like a bird in its nest. While she never would have admitted it directly, the Swallow was intrigued by the relaxation method and considered getting in on the action herself. For now though, she waited to see how things played out before jumping into anything.

As Noelle tried getting into the whole baby thing like her friend, she noticed that Asta had suddenly stopped moving. All she could see from her point of view was Asta’s massively padded rear, so she had no clue what he was doing. Secre however, realized exactly what the young boy was up to when he let out a grunt, so she put a wing up to her beak to mitigate the inevitable since there was no way she was going to make it out in time.

A few seconds later, a resounding bout of gas erupted from Asta’s rear, followed by a loud cacophony of crinkling and crackling as a torrent of foul-smelling sludge raced into the seat of the commoner’s diapers and bulged them out tremendously. Even with five whole diapers wrapped around his waist, it didn’t stop an obvious bulge from forming in the back before plopping down into the bottom only for another one to form in its place.

The silver-haired royal watched in disgust as the back of Asta’s diaper bulged outwards as a continuous mudslide ravaged the crinkly padding, yet there was strange sense of intrigue that kept her eyes glued to the ever expanding diapers.

When the young boy finished soiling himself, he let out a loud sigh and even more drool to splatter against the ground below him. He had waited a long time to let that out, and now that he had, the commoner felt as though it was worth every grunt.

“Come on Nowelle! Twy it!” Asta lisped as drool splattered against the back of his pacifier and onto the floor, the rancid fumes of his diaper already beginning to permeate the air around him.

“Y-you can’t seriously be asking me, a royal to…to poop myself?” Noelle asked with a blush as she caught a whiff of the pungent odor, her eyes widening at how bad it smelled but yet refusing to cover her nose because she didn’t want to hurt Asta’s feelings.

As she was debating about what she should be saying, the royal noticed that Secre had yet to leave. In fact, she looked totally unfazed by what just happened, making her feel like if she were to leave now, it would only make the young girl look weak. That and suddenly Asta would be left alone with another cute girl, and Noelle wasn’t about to let that happen.

“Well…I guess it would be a waste if I didn’t use this diaper…” She trailed off as she weighed her options for a second time. It wasn’t too late to back out now, but after looking at the stoic-looking bird once again, the silver-haired girl had found her resolve. “Alright! I guess if I have too!”

Knowing there was no turning back now, the half-naked girl gulped before getting into a squatting position to make it a little easier. She didn’t know if it was a good or a bad thing that she couldn’t find the bathroom this morning, but she was certainly about to find out.

After taking a deep breath, Noelle clenched her fists and puffed out her cheeks as she started pushing as hard as she could. A faint red glow appeared on her face as her body and hands arms trembled from the amount of force the silver-haired girl was putting in to soil herself. Just how Noelle was expected to just do away with all her years of being potty trained, she didn’t know, but it couldn’t be that hard if her friend was able to do it, right?

After a full minute of pushing with no results, the royal girl let out the rest of her breath so she could try again. Once she composed herself, Noelle took in another deep breath and pushed again. This time, she managed to push out a rather wet and bubbly fart, and while it made her blush quite a bit, the silver-haired girl continued to push without pause.

A few seconds later, Noelle felt something beginning to poke out of her butt and against the back of her crinkly padding. Not wanting the lose the momentum, the young girl released the air in her lungs and quickly took in another deep breath so she could keep going uninterrupted.

Slowly but surely, the smelly log crawled out of her and into the padding, tenting the plastic-backed undergarment outwards until it finally fell into the bottom with a subtle crinkle.

“Well, that wasn’t so bad I suppose.” Noelle said to herself as she started to reach back and feel the new lump in her underwear. Just as hand touched the slightly bulging padding though, the royal felt something drop in her stomach before the sudden urge to go again hit her.

Instinctively, Noelle thought to clench her cheeks to keep from soiling herself, but it was only a fraction of a second later that the young girl heard a bellowing bout of gas escape from her rear before feeling a rushing torrent of sludge slam against the back of her padding. The young girl was so shocked at how easily she was messing herself that she didn’t move an inch, her whole body frozen in embarrassment as she helplessly pooped her diaper like a big baby.

By the time she was finished, Noelle’s diaper was sagging almost to her knees. It wasn’t nearly as impressive as Asta’s load, but it was more than enough to instill a feeling of babyishness that she was almost certain the young boy was talking about earlier. While it certainly was an interesting feeling, she couldn’t say that she enjoyed the feeling of her own slimy muck crawling across her skin.

“Wow! You pooped sho much!” Asta lisped from behind his pacifier before giving it a few suckles.

“S-speak for yourself Bakasta!” Noelle said all flustered as she turned her head away from the other boy, too embarrassed to look at him now that the two of them were in messy diapers.

A few seconds later, the young girl looked back, but this time she was looking down at Asta’s mushy butt since it looked like he had already moved on. After taking in how messy his crinkly undergarment was, the silver-haired girl looked down at her own padding to see that her diaper had become pretty brown itself, making it pretty clear what she had done. Thankfully, the rest of the bulls were out on a mission, so there wasn’t any risk of anyone barging in for something. Of course, Noelle wouldn’t have minded if Vanessa was still there. At least then if the witch came looking for them, the older woman might have decided to declare herself as mommy for the day since everyone else in the room clearly wasn’t old enough to even keep their diapers clean. At least, 

While the royal girl was lost in thought, Secre flew off of Asta’s head and over to an open area before transforming into her human form. Whether by coincidence or some form of mind reading, the horned girl started to fill that role herself when she took a rattle and started shaking it in front of Asta’s face.

When Noelle heard it, she snapped out of her deep thought and looked over at the young boy expecting him to be the one shaking it, but when she saw that it was Secre, the silver0haired royal nearly fell into her mushy rear in shock.

“Hehe!” Asta giggled as he tried to reach for the noise maker, but Secre made sure to pull it back just before the young boy could get to it. When his hand retracted, only then would she bring it forward and shake it vigorously once again, electing the same response from the diapered boy and repeating the process a few times before actually handing it over to him.

Feeling a little jealous by the other girl’s intrusion, Noelle huffed a little before getting down on all fours and crawling over to the pair.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” The silver-haired girl asked Secre bluntly as she looked up at the other girl with a flustered expression.

“Well, seeing as how you two babies clearly need someone to look after you, I thought it appropriate that I be that someone.” Secre responded a little bluntly. She had been considering joining the two of them for a while now and seeing as how the role of baby was being filled by the pair already, it only made sense for her to be the caretaker in this situation.

“Yeah, well we were doing just fine without you.” Noelle huffed before puffing out her cheeks a little, showing the other girl just how immature she really was.

“Aw, is the wittle baby cwanky?” Secre cooed as she bet down to Noelle’s level, making silly faces at the other girl just to seemingly mock her.

“I am not cwanky!” The half-naked girl shouted in a lisp as her blush grew even brighter. Just as she finished her sentence though, the royal girl found a pacifier being popped into her mouth.

“There, that should settle you down.” The horned girl said with a smile before giving the silver-haired girl a few pats on the head.

Rather than spit the soother out and shout at Secre some more, Noelle started sucking on it instead, finding it rather difficult to get it out of her mouth at all. It felt so soothing, so relaxing, it actually started to make the young girl’s eyes grow heavy.

Right before Noelle found herself drifting off into dreamland though, she was brought back when the muscular boy placed a hand on her shoulder and startled the young girl.

“Come on Nowelle, wet’s pway ovah here!” Asta suggested before he started crawling over to a pile of toys, most of which looked like they could easily be played with together.

“O-okay.” Noelle stuttered since there was no reason for her to say no, the young girl then crawling right behind her friend until she was right next to him.

Asta quickly sat down on his mushy rear with a loud and resounding squish before he got into playing with the toys, the young boy giggling and having a good time as he swayed from side to side to spread the mess in his diapers around even more. Noelle on the other hand was a little hesitant about sitting down in her own waste since she already didn’t like how it felt with how little she moved, but she also knew that it was going to be hard to play with the young boy if she didn’t.

Not wanting to waste time thinking about it, the silver-haired girl just took a deep breath and fell backwards onto the floor, her diaper making an audible squelch as she sunk into the mud-filled padding.

As bad as it was at first, once the slimy muck settled, Noelle had to admit that it wasn’t as bad as she thought. Now that the hard part was over, the pair spent the next few hours just playing with random toys, occasionally playing with Secre too when the horned girl decided she wanted to jump in on the fun.

During that time, Asta slowly regressed further and further to the point where he was nothing more thana babbling drooling baby. As weird as it would have looked in any other situation, the silver-haired girl thought it was kind of cute how innocent the young boy looked acting like a baby.

With this newfound freedom, Asta actually broke away from the diapered girl and just started crawling around the room. There was no rhyme, nor reason, he just wanted to explore and see what he could find.

A few minutes later, the muscular boy stumbled upon the rattle that he was playing with earlier. Instead of shaking it though, the diapered boy dropped his pacifier and put the spherical end of the toy in his mouth in an attempt to teethe on it. It wasn’t long before the noise maker was totally covered in his drool, the toy in desperate need of a washing once he was done playing with it.

Of course, that didn’t seem to be happening any time soon, not once he fell onto his back and started kicking his legs in the air wildly and with no aim as he continued to lightly chew on the rattle. There was one point where he stopped all of a sudden, but that was to let out a small grunt before packing his pampers with even more foul-smelling waste. When that was done, the young boy just let out a sigh of relief before getting back to his teething.

Secre was pretty enthralled with watching the messy commoner herself, but she took a moment to look over at Noelle and see what she was going. To her surprise, the silver-haired girl was working on a shape puzzle and seemed genuinely stumped. Whatever it was Asta did to regress must have had an effect on the young royal, because she was basically a baby too now, even starting to drool a little bit. However, she still had a long way to go if she was going to catch up to Asta.

Speaking of whom, Secre looked back and saw the young boy still laying down on the floor, but it looked like he had totally worn himself out. Figuring that was a good sign for nap time, the horned girl walked over to Asta and picked him up, placing him in his bed first and tucking him in before she did the same with Noelle.

The half-naked girl was a little fussy about being pulled away from her toys, but when her pacifier was popped into her mouth once again, the royal girl calmed down immediately and started to suck, before long, she was out like a light. Once Noelle was tucked in like Asta, Secre gave the two babies a smile before using her magic to create a seal on the bed that almost made it look like a crib.

With the pair down for their nap and the bed secured, Secre thought it time to take her leave and let the two stinky babies sleep for a while undisturbed for a while. They might not know it yet, but the horned girl found herself enjoying being a mommy a little more than she thought, and she wasn’t quite ready for the fun to be over quite yet.


End file.
